Vittorio Albertini
Vittorio Albertini (10 September 3990 – 27 January 4078) was a politician in Istalia, who has served as leader of the Party of the Istalian Revolution (PRI) since its formation in 4045. Between 4028 and 4032, he served as Prime Minister of Istalia while representing the now-banned Socialist Democratic Party (PDS). Albertini was elected President of Istalia by a landslide in the 4046 election, taking 59% of the vote and garnering the support of the Istalian Social Liberal Party. Early life Vittorio Albertini was born on 10 September 3390 to an upper-middle class family in the Istalian region of Padagna. His parents owned a bakery in central Genevia, the regional capital; Albertini began working there at age 15, after having completed his primary education. While initially aspiring to become a baker, he was persuaded by his mother, Marzia Albertini, to pursue an academic degree. In 4013, at age 23, Albertini was admitted to the University of Padagna, where he attained a degree in both civil engineering and Istalian language. Party politics Albertini joined the Socialist Democratic Party (PDS) in 4010, but did not participate in electoral politics, and seldom participated in local party events. In 4015, however, the PDS formed a coalition government with the Istalian Communist Party on the national level, with the party's local Genevia leader, Silvio Alfano, being appointed Interior Minister in the cabinet of Salvatore Azzopardi. In his absence, a leadership contest was held, in which Albertini participated. In the event, he took 42% of the vote, to 58% for his rival, conceding defeat. Despite his initial failure, he was elected to the Chamber of Deputies in the 4017 election, representing PDS and the Padagna district. From 4017 to 4021, he served on the Standing Committee on Defense, and developed a close friendship with then-Defense Minister Antonio Battisti. In 4021, Albertini switched to the Standing Committee on Foreign Affairs, before becoming Foreign Minister in 4023 in the wake of that year's Socialist landslide victory. He served in the position until 4028. In the 4028 PDS leadership contest, Albertini supported Antonio Battisti in his successful bid for the party leadership. After securing internal support from the PDS, Battisti went on to win his first term as President of Istalia in February 4028. As the PDS renewed its parliamentary majority that year, Battisti was able to nominate Albertini for the position of Prime Minister of Istalia. In the event, Albertini received the backing of 346 of 630 MPs, taking office on 21 February. Prime Minister As Prime Minister, Albertini pursued a center-left set of policies, stressing gender equality, environmentalism and income redistribution. Tensions arose between Albertini and Battisti during the 4028–4032 legislature, however, and the former was not re-nominated for a second term as premier in 4032, even though the PDS remained the largest party in the Istalian Parliament. Further, Battisti had initially promised to hold a leadership contest in 4030, after he was elected President of Istalia, and expressed support for Albertini to run. However, the contest was cancelled by Battisti himself, who went on to control the party until 4045. After stepping down as Prime Minister in 4032, Albertini resumed his original role as a parliamentary backbencher, and did not hold any more ministerial or otherwise executive positions until after the until the late 4040s. Civil War and presidency Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalian people